Eva's Return
Princess Ava gazes into her mirror, with a saddened expression on her face. She sighed as time went by. "Oh, Eva. Why would you run away from the family? Why have you been so foolish? And it seems like the kingdom is slowly falling apart. Multiple pets left this place..." Her head then lay down atop the vanity, her eyes watered with the grief of losing someone she loved. Suddenly, William slowly opened the door in Ava's room, with a concerned look on his face. "Your Majesty, what do you plan on doing now?" Ava lifted her head up and turned around. "Something tells me the kingdom is slowly coming apart. It's probably the Friendship Ceremonies or something." William tilted his head in confusion. "The Friendship Ceremonies? What do they have to do with that?" Ava replied, "We need more pets to tend for this place. And I'm afraid the children won't keep them for any longer. You know how humans are." William then understood. "Yes. Humans have very unpredictable behaviour." Ava continued. "And there has to be a reason why Eva was acting up. Maybe she's going through a phase?" "Maybe so. Maybe we can discuss it with the rest of the Royal Guards." William responded. Ava and William both leave the room and began walking through the ornate corridors of the palace. ---- In the throne room, Danny, Balloon, and Mela, the other guards, were discussing about random topics. But when Ava and William showed up, they turned their attention to them. Balloon bowed down. "Princess Ava! I still can't get over how you'll become queen. It will be such a momentous occasion." Mela spoke out. "What may we do for you?" Ava explained what she and William talked about. "I realized something about our Friendship Ceremonies. Every time we send a Pocketer to the Big City, we lose a little bit of our population. And since we Pocketers are Terarian, the child that the pet belongs to would ask, "Will my pet join me in..." whatever afterlife they ''believe in and whatnot. And I heard that the humans claimed that they're more 'superior' than us animals. And about Eva...there has to be a reason why she became evil. Maybe she went through a phase. I lost my father, my brother, my mother, and now, my sister. What has life come to?" Balloon narrowed her eyes in compassion for Ava. "Don't worry, it happens. My brother had run away, too, because he was jealous of me and my sisters' attention. Maybe she has her reasons." "I'm sure she's just evil like she said." Mela gave out a point. Ava continued on talking. "I mean, it's possible to have two rulers. But I have given the other gem to Oristo- I mean, Magic. And Eva claimed that she had always been evil and that she never loved me. Makes no sense. I remember some happy moments we both had, back when Mother and Father were still alive. I remember Eva being the most happy-go-lucky cat she had been. But after Mother passed away, she had completely snapped." An idea popped in William's mind. "Maybe Eva has mental disorders? If we get her back to Pocketville, we could get her a therapist." "Well, if we're going to rescue Eva, since she's been captured at the Pet Buster, we should get Kate and Magic." Danny said. Mela's eyes widened. "No no! Absolutely not! Do you know how long she tried to keep you from coming back? Just because she has mental disorders, doesn't excuse her from her actions! She'll probably do something worse!" Balloon agreed with Mela. "Eva put our entire kingdom in danger. We were lucky because of Kate. If anything, we're better off without her." "Listen, Eva is Ava's sister. She's probably misunderstood. She probably did all that because she wanted attention." William said. "If we have two monarchs, at least Eva will be happy she finally gets to be a queen. Maybe she'll stop." Danny looked at Ava. "At least she didn't commit murder. That's a redeeming factor." Mela looked at William. "No! William, have you hit your head? She's committed more crimes than anyone in Pocketville combined. And she wanted to send pets to the Pet Buster if she ever becomes queen. Who's to say she won't do horrible things?" William gave out another idea. "She could at least have some learning. She can learn to steer away from her dark desires." "Like William said, she will eventually learn." Ava said to the guards. ---- In a dark room, Eva sits cramped in a cage, in tears. 'Why did they do this to me?!' Meanwhile, a cat with swirling stripes, stepped in the room, curious at what he saw. "Are you okay? You look depressed. Want me to help you out?" A random dog pointed out. "Yeah, listen to Spiral. He'll help you out!" Eva suddenly turned away, not wanting to lock eyes with Spiral. "Leave me alone. Help the others if you want..." Spiral had a sincere look on his face. "Don't be like that!" He then unsheathes a claw and used one of his nails to open Eva's cage. "I learned that technique from my brother. Now, what's wrong?" Eva then had a breakdown. "I have made a lot of ''horrible, '''horrible' mistakes!" You wouldn't understand! I-I can't go back anywhere. Nobody will a-accept me anymore, not that I blame them! I think...I think it's best if nobody ever saw me, or even looked at me. I've done horrible things beyond your imagination. Ugh...this is so embarrassing..." She then covered her face in misery. 'Maybe I need a new life. Somewhere where nobody knows me.' Spiral then finds a glowing spot in the room, and uses his claw to rip the spot open, where it reveals to be a dimensional rip into Pocketville. "Don't be like that. Here, isn't this realm your home?" Eva's crying stops, and her eyes widened when she heard Spiral. "Just...just who are you? How do you know about me?" She then turned angry. "What do you want from me?!" Spiral replied, "Calm down, I'm just a stray cat. I also happened to know about Pocketville. Isn't that where you lived?" Eva hissed in fury. "I never said such a thing about Pocketville! You know who I am, don't you?!" She then runs off. Another dog spoke to Spiral. "I don't know why, but you basically read everyone's minds." Spiral rolled his eyes. "Uh, yes. I happened to be born with it." He then dashes off, following Eva. "I can help you! But you can't run away like that! The Pet Buster will find you! Come back! Maybe your sister wants you back!" Eva stops and hisses once more. "Listen here, I don't know ''who ''you think you are! And why you know so much about me! Why should I go back to Pocketville if it brings nothing but bad memories?! Maybe my sister wants me back, but everyone else will be at my throat! Stop acting like you know what's best for me!" Another dog spoke. "Just go back to where you came from! It's safer than being in the grasp of the Pet Buster! The other pets of that place will understand if you explain to them what really happened." Spiral looked at the dog, then to Eva. "You heard what the dog said. You can explain to them. I'm sure they'll understand!" Eva then gave in to Spiral. "Ugh! Fine, you win! B-But...on one condition." She then takes Spiral's paw. "You're coming with me." "Um...okay!" "Uh, it's because they just won't believe me if I tried to explain alone..." "Maybe your sister can explain. She knows you more than anyone else there." Eva and Spiral both jump through the portal. They end up in Pocketville's city square. Multiple pets started trembling at the sight of both cats. Spiral looked at Eva. "We have to get to the castle." They both dash over to the hill, where the Tomlin Palace was standing. ---- At the entrance to the castle, Balloon's fur pricked up when she saw Eva and Spiral. "Eva! How dare you show your face again! You're not going near the princess!" She then gets ready to pounce. Eva jumped in panic and then hid behind Spiral. "We must speak to Ava." said Spiral. Danny narrowed his eyes in concern when he saw Spiral. "And who are you? Are you with Eva's gang?" "No." Spiral shook his head. "I'm from the Big City. Me and Eva must speak to Ava right away. Eva wants to ask for forgiveness and wants to tell her what had truly happened." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Balloon rolled her eyes. "Fine then, but we are going to supervise you." She then turns to Danny and whispers to him. "This is one of her tricks, I'm sure of it! She did it before Ava arrived!" Eva thought for a moment. 'Spiral is such a strange cat, if he could open portals to other dimensions and read minds. There's no way he's from the Big City...' She then realizes Spiral would've heard her, and then made an embarrassed look. Danny whispers back to Balloon, "Are you sure? Maybe she's surrendering! She looks like she's truly sincere anyway." Spiral asks Eva, "Your sister has auburn markings and a star-shaped birthmark on her paw, right?" "Oh, she acted sincere when she handed herself over. But that was because she knew about a loophole to being arrested!" Balloon replied to Danny. Eva stuttered. "Y-yeah..." 'Oh, I can't bear to see her face when she looks at me...' She then shivers in worry. Balloon was stern. "Come with us." The two cats, as well as the guards, went inside the palace. Danny turned to William. "But she is from the Royal Family, right?" William replied, "Technically, she left the family." Spiral's jaw dropped when he looked at the various antiques throughout the castle corridors. "Wow, this place is ornate!" Eva could feel her heart beating rapidly, as she is worrying about seeing her sister. She then murmurs, "Ugh, this is a terrible idea. I want to go back..." ---- The cats and the guards are now at the throne room. Spiral looks at Eva. "Are you alright?" "I-" Eva was going to say something, but it was too late. They are already at the throne room, where Ava is sitting at. Eva is too ashamed to make eye contact with Ava, so she looks down, on the velvet rug. Ava's eyes widened. "Eva? You've returned?" Eva continues to look at the floor. "Y-yes. Uh, if you don't want me, I can leave..." Ava then leaps from the throne and begins to walk towards Eva. "No, I was expecting you. I missed you so much!" She then nuzzles Eva on the cheek. "I want you to tell me why you left the family and how you came with your evil ways. I remember you being the most happy-go-lucky sister I've ever had. But things changed after Mum passed away." A tear rolls down her cheek. Eva is in tears once again, this time in melancholy. "A-Ava!" She then smiles. "I don't know how you could ever forgive me!" Balloon has a shocked expression on her face, as she sees Eva crying and showing vulnerability. Eva then continues. "I-I'll tell you everything. You're right, when Mum passed away...I-I was in a weak state...And...and '''they'...came to me in a dream...a-and took advantage of the moment, then p-p...they '''possessed me." Eva starts sweating in anxiety. "I remember e-everything...everything '''they '''told me..." Mela was concerned. "Who? Who's 'they'?" Eva starts shaking uncontrollably, her breaths becoming shorter and shorter. "King B-B...King...Bl..." Flashbacks start occurring in Eva's mind, making her become weaker and weaker. "Queen Z-Z..." Balloon was also in a panic. She looked at Spiral. "What's going on?!" She then turns to Ava. "Is she okay?!" Spiral explained, "She's saying two cats named 'King Blake' and 'Queen Zema' took control of her, which made her attempt a steal of the Friendship Heart. William spoke out. "We should've known about that before! But of course Eva didn't tell us back then, because she was possessed!" He narrowed his eyes. "Those wretched shades wanted to claim another victim..." Ava places her paw on Eva's shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay. It's not happening anymore." Eva merely nods, as her breathing slows down, but she continues to stare at the floor. Mela's fur pricks up in fear. "Hold on, shades can possess people? Does that mean any of us could be possessed at any moment?" William's eyes widened. "I think it's true." Danny then turns angry at the thought. "That darkness lady wanted to claim another victim..." He snarls. William turns to Danny. "It probably said so in the Book of Tera." Eva looks up at the Guards. "Another victim? I'm not the only one?" Danny spoke to William, "Uh, yes. I think so. Or maybe King Blake and Queen Zema wanted to take revenge on the monarchy or something." Ava jumps at what she heard Danny say. "What?!" William looks at Ava. "Since you said that Eva tried to injure you by breaking a large branch off a tree, Blake and Zema would force her to do that. And claim to have always been evil and never loved you." Ava froze. "I...remember." Eva's icy-blue eyes showed worriness. "Ava, I never wished any harm on you, and I never meant what I said!" Balloon rolled her eyes once more. "Yeah, we know. Also Eva, you're not completely exempt from the crimes you did. We still must punish you, whether you're royal or not, and even if you were possessed." Eva facepalms. "Ugh, fine. Just one thing..." She looks at Spiral. "Can you return to the Pet Buster's and free every pet there? And I also want you to open a portal to Pocketville so they might live here. I feel selfish for leaving them there." Spiral nods. "Yes, of course." He then dashes out of the room. William makes a worried expression at Balloon. "Balloon, Eva's showing signs of mental illness." Danny's ears flicked. "How can you tell?" "Eva was trembling. And remember, during her possession, she was also technically imprisoned for a while. So, she may have anxiety and other disorders." "Well, if Bella can help with behaviour, then should she help?" "But Bella is in the Big City! We don't know if she'll ever return to Pocketville!" "Then, who?" Ava looked at both Danny and William and made a point. "I can handle this. After all, she is my sister. My sister that is a few minutes younger than me." Eva smiles warmly at her sister. "Ava, I don't know how I could ever thank you..." Balloon then became enraged, her ears flattening. "William, you yourself out of all people should know that not even monarchy is exempt from law! For her crimes, I would say she get life sentence for repeat terrorist acts against the kingdom, scheming against her own sister, who is the Crown Princess, ''and ''putting her life in danger! We are only lucky that Kate saved Ava!" She then glared at Eva. "Listen, I don't ''care ''you were possessed or mentally disabled. You still did what you did, and we suffered ''your ''consequences for it! This should not go unpunished!" All four of the Royal Guards start arguing. Ava cleared her throat loudly, which made the Guards stop. Mela looks at Balloon, slightly stern. "Unless Ava herself gives a royal prerogative of mercy. In other words, a royal pardon." Eva smiles, since she knows what Ava is going to do with her. Balloon looks at Mela for a split second, then continues to glare at Eva. She thought for a moment. ''She...she knew about this!'' William attempts to reason with Balloon. "Balloon, Eva wouldn't do such a thing back then, when she was just a kitten, but we thought she completely snapped or was going through a phase or something. I know this may sound wrong, but many would think Eva would need to have an exorcism." Danny mutters under his breath. "Don't tell me we are going to go 'off with her head'." Suddenly, a mysterious, shadowy figure appears behind Balloon and taps her on the shoulder, and another figure brushed its tail across the same tabby cat. "'''It was us...We did this..." "We made Eva suffer..." William looked around the room. "Do...do I hear a voice?" "Who's there?" Danny growled. Balloon then turns around in panic, as she saw something she didn't want to see. It was King Blake and Queen Zema themselves. Their spirits. Eva drops to the floor and covers her head with her front paws. Her shallow breathing starts again. "NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! It's them! No no no no no-" Mela's eyes widened and she looked at Eva, then at the rest of the guards and Ava. "Eva's having a panic attack!" Eva attempts to speak to the two shades, trying to talk between her breaths. "PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE! What did I ever do to you?! I'll give you anything! I beg you, leave me alone!" Balloon hissed at the shades. "Who are you two?!" Mela stepped back. "Wait, is that-" King Blake smiles grimly. "Yes, it's me! The one who controlled Eva to follow Mistress Mariet's dark trails!" Queen Zema sneered. "We tried to make Ava and all of you suffer by doing the same to Eva's own sanity!" Ava begins to yell. "YOU TWO EXCUSES OF MONARCHS!! Go back to the Dark Realm! You're not harming my sister even further!" William begins to panic. "Ava! Where's the Book of Tera?!" Suddenly, Danny is seen with the Book of Tera in his mouth. King Blake glances at the book. "You think a simple book would ward us off?" "Quick, does anyone know some verses that should make them go away?" Balloon asked Ava and the other Guards. Mela scratched her head. "I can't think of anything off the top of my head..." Balloon turns to the two shades. "What does Mistress Mariet have to do with this, you freaks?!" "They're from the Realm of all Black, remember?" William said to Balloon. "Mistress Mariet resides there!" "Are you sure you two controlled Eva?" Danny asked the shade. "Oh, we did. We did." "Danny! The book!" The voice was Ava. Danny then complied with the order and tossed the book over to Ava and the other Guards. Ava opened the book and flipped over to the Table of Contents. "Hmm...there has to be a quote from this book." Balloon unsheathes her claws. "Back off, you mange-pelts! We're warning you!!" Eva is trembling in fear and panic. If only I wasn't so weak and helpless...I wish I could help! Ava looked at Eva and asked, "Eva, can you please help me? I'm trying to look for something in this book." Eva awkwardly slinks over to her sister, and warily looks at the shade. She then looks at the book. "Um...I..." She then sighs shakily. "Tera, help me....Tera help us! Give us the knowledge and wisdom to protect the ones I love!" Then, sparkles formed on Eva's chest fur, and the pages of the Book of Tera start flipping on their own. "Oh...what's happening?" Ava looks at the Ocean of Friendship she has on her collar, which is glowing, then looks at her sister, Eva. "Oh, my! What's going on?" "I..." A dark green, heart-shaped emerald appears from the Ocean of Friendship, and floats over to Eva, filling her with enlightenment. "I want King Blake sent away!" The book's pages stop turning. Eva then reads a part on Chapter "Esme" of the Book of Tera. "In the name of Tera, I send you back to Mistress Mariet from whence you came, and may your foul darkness be shunned by the light!" King Blake and Queen Zema's spirits then disappear into oblivion. Ava's eyes sparkled when she saw the emerald. "Eva, you have a new gem of your own!" William's jaw drops at the sight. "But...how?" Danny jumps in joy and ecstasy. "Another Heart!" Eva holds the emerald in her paw. "This should need a collar." Balloon's eyes widened in wonder. "Could it be...you've really changed?" "Hold on a second..." Mela's ears twitched as she looked at Eva, then at the emerald. "If you've got a heart...then we must crown you as well!" Eva's eyes sparkled with excitement at what Mela said. "Wait, really?" William winked at Mela. "Good thinking, Mela! Two ''monarchs!" Then, the emerald formed a golden collar around Eva's neck. Eva made a wondrous look on her face. Danny turned to William. "Well, the coronation is still being planned. But the setup is almost finished! Everyone's excited!" He smiles. "But we have to tell everyone about Eva." William made a slightly unhappy look. "We need to make them understand what's going on." Eva was very focused on her new gem. "I...I love this little jewel!" Mela looked at William. "Yeah, we can't have a riot starting." "Yup, we're going to make them understand who Eva really is." Danny told both William and Mela. Balloon's eyes gleamed with excitement. "A double coronation, it will be an event for the ages!" Eva looks slightly upset. "I feel they'll trust you and Ava more. I'm not sure I'll be able to get a word out." Mela suddenly had a thought pop up in her mind. She turned to Ava. "Oh, and also, Princess Ava, weren't you concerned about the Friendship Ceremonies earlier?" Ava nods. "Yes, I'm probably paranoid. I'm just afraid the children won't be with them for any longer because of...human things. And that every time we send a pet to the Big City to live with their perfect owner, a very tiny fraction of the population decreases." Eva gives Ava an odd look. "Excuse me? ''You ''of all people believe the Friendship Ceremonies should stop?" Mela dips her head in respect for Ava's decision. "It is settled, we shall deliver the news during the coronation." William glances at Eva. "Ava may be right. We might have to check the fountain though. Its waters might show the information. But if we are still befuddled, we might have to speak with Evershell about the nuisance. He's known the magic for years." "Show what information?" Eva asked. "The waters show what's going on with the Chosen Pet and its owner." "Ah, when it crystallizes. But yes, I'm sure Evershell could help. But he speaks in riddles..." "I know." Danny chimed in. "Not very good with them." "Well, the riddles always mean something." William explained. "Should we go see Evershell then?" asked Eva. William nods. "Well, yes. He knows about the fountain." Ava nods as well. Eva prepares to walk. "Alright then, let's go." Ava, Eva, and the Guards walk out of the throne room, into the palace corridors. ---- The group suddenly hears a voice somewhere in the cave, which is revealed to be the panther's. "Who's there?" "Princess Ava, Eva, and the Royal Guards." William said. The cheetah then prances over. "Eva?!" She prepares to tackle her. "You're not going anywhere near Evershell!" Ava gave out a reason. "She redeemed herself. She will explain why." The panther snarled. "You sure?" Ava dipped her head. "Yes. I am your soon-to-be-Queen after all." She then whispers to her sister. "And you will be too." Eva nods. "I was possessed by a shade. But I'm sure Evershell already knows." The cheetah made a low growl at Eva. "I don't believe you." The Guards each made concerning looks at both the panther and cheetah. The cheetah then said, "Ugh, fine." Both the panther and cheetah stepped out of the way for the group to continue on. The cheetah continued to glare at Eva. "Don't pull off any tricks." The panther said, "Possession. Never thought it was true." When the group finally meets Evershell, Ava dips her head in respect. "Dearest Evershell, we have come for a conversation about our Friendship Ceremonies." William was the next one to speak. "Her Majesty is concerned about what is going to happen to the kingdom, since she believes the Friendship Ceremonies mean a small portion of the population will decrease." Evershell shakes his head. "Dearest Princess, I understand your concern, but it is misplaced. For every pet that is gone, many more will come in their place. And to Her Majesty's sister, I knew she was not herself. But that is not the only thing that troubles you, hmm?" "You mentioned to Kate and Magic that if we quit doing Friendship Ceremonies, the kingdom will vanish into oblivion. But, we have another situation regarding the Chosen Pets." William explained. Danny chimed in once again. "We are aware that the Chosen Pets might not have a strong connection with their owners for long. Maybe some abuse would happen to them or something." "That may be true." Evershell continued. "But this is not the cause of the Friendship Heart or the Friendship Ceremonies. This is something much deeper, darker. The Pocketpedia would never make mistakes. Something is happening beyond your control, affecting everyone in its own way." William turns to the group. "This sounds serious." "I don't know what he's talking about." said Danny. William sounded stern. "He speaks in riddles, Danny." Ava puts her paw on her gem. "This is not the Friendship Heart. The Friendship Heart now belongs in the paws of Magic. This is the Ocean of Friendship." Evershell then explains to Ava. "A rose by another name would smell as sweet. The jewel you wear serves the same purpose that of which the Friendship Heart does." Mela tried to make a point. "But it's-" Eva spoke out. "Wait, you're saying that the Ocean of Friendship is just a duplicate?" Evershell nods. "Do well to remember that the jewel was borne from the girl's pureness of heart, and the Friendship Heart itself. It has no specialized qualities." "So I have the same power as Magic." Ava replied. "I don't know if Kate, Magic, or the Chosen Pets will return to Pocketville." William looked at Ava. "You mentioned that Kate and Magic can come back to Pocketville whenever they like." Ava nods. "I know. I'm just wondering if they'll ever forget our city." "Very unlikely." Danny said. Balloon gave a reason. "She's mentioned her mother returning, so it might get too busy for her to return." Evershell then spoke out. "Princess, I know you've made your decision. But take care with how you shall relate this to your subjects." Ava dipped her head once again. "Yes, dear Evershell. May Tera light your path." The rest of the group dipped their heads as well, in respect to the old tortoise. They then leave the cave and make their way back to the city. Eva rolled her eyes. "Well, that was a waste of time." Balloon made a stern look at Eva. "Excuse me?" Mela turned to Balloon. "Balloon, remember, we have to set up the coronation." "Oh, of course." Balloon realized. "A double coronation." William chimed in. "Good thing we have both imperial crowns and robes for both sisters, although one is supposed to be for the regnant and the other one for the consort, traditionally." "Seems interesting, William." Danny responded. "We all also get to wear amazing attire during the coronation, including crowns and tiaras for all of us! Of course, they're just costume accessories. Should we check the castle's abbey?" Eva chuckles. "Unless I can figure out how to make similar robes with the Friendship Emerald." Ava looks at her sister. "We must stick with the tradition." Mela nods. "Yes, let's head to the abbey!" ---- In the abbey, several Pocketers are setting up the area. The Guards are making sure the preparations are going well. "Alright," William smiled. "Everything looks as perfect as perfect can be so far." He turns to look at the other three Guards. "We should search for any flaws." Multiple Pocketers are giving angry glances and rolling eyes when they see Eva. Eva then said, "I think we have to explain." Ava glanced at Eva. "Let me explain." She clears her throat. "Ahem, Everyone listen up." Everyone in the abbey turn their attention to Ava, though a select few are murmuring about random things and looking at each other. "Eva is no longer the outlaw you hated for so long. There is a reason behind what she 'did' in the past." "Yeah, she wanted to dethrone you!" a Pocketer blurted out. Eva explained, "Yes, but that was because I was possessed by a shade..." The Pocketers muttered in confusion. "Also, Ava has given me a royal pardon to my supposed crimes, so I'm no longer held accountable." Another Pocketer said, "Oh, okay..." Balloon was still suspicious about Eva. She then whispered to Mela. "She never did that! She's trying to manipulate the crowd!" "Well, we don't want citizens blurting our legal ramifications for her actions..." Mela whispered back. "True, we'd be here all day if that happened." Balloon replied. Ava turned to Balloon. "Well, I technically gave her a royal pardon. All the actions that Eva was forced to do wasn't really her fault. It was two shades called...King Blake and Queen Zema." Multiple Pocketers started to become nervous after the mention of the two notorious monarchs. "Everyone settle down." Ava said. Eva then spoke out to the various pets. "Yes, now remember that today will be a good event. For we are both being coronated, and we shall always remember to forgive the sins of the past and remember the hope for the future." Ava was the next one to speak. "Tera shall light our paths, away from the dark shadows." "Glory to Tera!" ---- The preparations for Ava and Eva's coronation were completed, and several Pocketers have gathered around the Tomlin Palace because of the occasion. Pocketers have also been seated inside the castle's abbey, where they will witness the crowning ceremony. Duchess Lola and her husband, Harry, as well as their children, which are Claudia, Margaret, Petunia, Amara, Madelyne, David, and Louis, take seats at the front. Duchess Lola beamed. "I can't believe it. My nieces are going to be crowned!" Margaret looked at her mother. "I know right, Mum!" David looked at the two thrones propped at the middle of the area. "Two regnants. Interesting." Petunia jumped in excitement. "I am so excited!" Madelyne looked at each of her siblings. "It's good that there's not just one monarch that will carry the weight of the kingdom." Meanwhile, Eve and Alex were seated near Duchess Lola and her family. Eve smiled at her fiancé, "I wouldn't miss out on this for the world. My friends' coronation..." The four Royal Guards entered the abbey, and the choir started singing. In the distance, Koty, as well as the other photographers were filming the scene. The Royal Guards each stood next to the two thrones, with William and Danny being on the right side, and Balloon and Mela on the left. Numerous members from the Terarian Council have also entered, with two members holding the cushions where the two Imperial Crowns laid on. The cushions were later placed on the altar, next to the other regalia. Balloon cleared her throat. "May we have the audience's attention?" The entire audience was hushed from their numerous conversations. Meanwhile, Petunia is staring off into space. Her sister, Margaret, pokes her shoulder, which makes her turn her attention to the Guards. William spoke out to everyone in the abbey. "This coronation is unlike any other coronation the Pocket Kingdom has seen and had. It is of not one, but two monarchs. Please make way for the soon-to-be-queens of the kingdom, Ava and Eva." Ava and Eva are seen making their way from the entrance of the abbey, all decked up in bejeweled dresses and the traditional royal robes, with their Maids of Honour following. Eva thought, 'I can't believe this is actually happening...' Duchess Lola is seen with tears of joy, as she is seeing her two nieces about to be crowned. The two sisters later made their way to a pedestal with the Coronation Oath propped on top, where Mistress Cora, the head of the Terarian Council, is standing. Cora takes out a scroll and begins reading. "We have gathered here today to witness the coronation of Ava and Eva Tomlin. Although there has been some conflict over the past periods of time, there is finally peace again in the Pocket Kingdom. Although it's sad that Her Majesty Queen Melissa the First has passed away not too long ago, we get to have two more, great monarchs that will surpass her, and will be just as great as her. Ava and Eva, do you both solemnly promise to protect and govern the kingdom will all your heart?" "We promise to do so." both sisters said in unison. "Will you, with all your power, execute the laws and justice that the Parliament has created for the kingdom to follow?" "We will do so." "Will you, with all your power, follow and preserve the Terarian religion, as well as maintain the laws of Tera?" "We will do so." One of the council members hand Cora the Book of Tera, which is already opened. Cora places the book in front of both Ava and Eva. Both sisters place their paws on the book and dip their heads in respect to their deity, Tera. "Oh, Queen of the Cosmos, may the stars protect us." The book is placed back on the altar, and Ava is handed the golden pen, which is used to sign the oath for many generations. After Ava signed the oath, she hands the pen to her sister, Eva, on which she signs it as well. Cora takes the pen and the oath, and places them on the altar, next to the regalia and the Book of Tera. Ava and Eva later made their way to the two coronation thrones in the middle of the abbey. Ava thought, 'This is the best day of my life!' And Eva thought, 'I remember claiming I wanted to be the Queen of the Pocket Kingdom, and look where I am now!' As they both sit on the thrones, one of the Maids of Honour presents the two with the Sceptre of Starpower. Both Ava and Eva hold out one paw to hold on to the sceptre. Cora continues, "This sceptre carries the glory of the Queen of the Stars herself. It also represents power, as both of you shall carry the power your mother once has." Eva thought, 'Ava deserves this more than I do...but we'll shoulder the kingdom together.''' While two Pocketers are carrying the two crowns, Cora continues to read from the scroll. "May Tera light all our paths, especially to the two monarchs we will have." Two Maids of Honour are holding the crowns; one for Ava, the other for Eva. Cora continues on. "By the power of Tera and the Stars, you are both crowned as Queen Ava the Purehearted and Queen Eva the Timid, of the Kingdom of the Pocket Dimension." Both crowns are then placed on Ava and Eva's heads, and everyone sitting in the abbey stands up in respect of the new monarchs. "Long live the Queens, huzzah!" A fanfare then plays in the distance. Once again, Cora continues. "May this kingdom last for eternity, and may Tera protect the spirits of the two queens of our nation. May they carry the love, the peace, and the harmony." Eve whispers to her fiancé Alex. "What is it called when a monarchy has two monarchs? 'Cause monarchies are ruled by only one person." "A diarchy." Alex whispers back. "Oh, so that's what the Pocket Kingdom is now." Eve replied. Duchess Lola turned to her husband. "Very interesting to have two monarchs. I know my sister is watching her daughters both be crowned, from the Path of Stars." The two newly crowned queens then slowly made their way out of the abbey, as the national anthem of the Pocket Kingdom played in the background. After the ceremony, Queen Ava, Queen Eva, as well as the Guards and the rest of the royal family, made their appearance on the palace's balcony. The crowd of over a thousand Pocketers cheered as they witness seeing Ava and Eva making their first appearance as queens. Two Pocketers in the crowd were seen with two large nets, and as they opened them, thousands of monarch butterflies were released, and flew into the sky, which represented a new era for the kingdom. ---- After the event ended, several Pocketers, as well as the Tomlins, were attending the first ever State Banquet ever since the coronation. Everyone is in high spirits, talking to each other vivaciously. As Ava and Eva came in the room, Eve smiled at them as they walked. "Ava, Eva, congratulations on being crowned as queen!" Eva nods. "Thank you." She then turns to the rest of her family. "I'm so glad every one of you came here to bear witness." Lady Amara was the next one to speak. "Indeed! Such an occasion is fitting. We've also gotten gifts for you in celebration." "That's very kind of you, thank you." Eva purred. "You know, my arrival would have never happened if it weren't for a special cat I'd like to thank." She looks around the room. "Spiral?" Spiral then comes in the room. "I have rescued all the pets that were captured by the Pet Buster. They finally get to enjoy more luxury than in the Big City." "Ooh, that's great!" Eve exclaimed. Eva cleared her throat and spoke to the attendees. "Everyone, let me introduce you to Spiral, who had also rescued me from the Pet Buster. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here today. Thank you, Spiral." Everyone thanks Spiral as well. Ava smiles. Spiral suddenly changes moods. "But there's something going on. Multiple pets are surrounding the Magic Fountain, and they are seeing strange things in its waters." Eva's eyes widened. "Wait...what?" She turns to whisper to her sister. "Should we end the banquet?" Ava whispers back. "Maybe we should let the others decide." Margaret looked at her siblings, then at Spiral with suspicious eyes. "That can't be possible, Spiral! Or is it?" (More coming soon) Category:Article list Category:Fanfiction Category:VanillaFlare